gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choosing
"The Choosing" is the fourth episode in Season 5. Synopsis After Darwin went out of town to get his rare fish food, Gumball and Anais need help but both are far in Elmore and Darwin must choose who to save because he has 3 hours to save one of them. Characters Main Characters Darwin Supporting Characters Anais Gumball Nicole (flashback and current time) Minor Characters Banana Joe (flashback) Richard (flashback) Larry (flashback) Carrie (flashback) Gary Tobias Idaho Carmen Alan Miss Simian Principal Brown Linto Teri Patrick Penny Linto Orange Guard No. 2 Transcript [The episode starts with Darwin, Going out of a town which is NOT Elmore, With a can of fish food labeled "''Carham Fish Food", Eventually, Darwin gets a call on his phone.]'' Darwin's Phone: CALL FROM GUMBALL ringing Darwin: up the phone ''Hey Gumball! Gumball (on the phone): DARWIN! YOU MUST COME BACK TO ELMORE TO HELP ME! YOU'VE ONLY GOT 3 HOURS TO HELP ME! Darwin: What do you need help with?! ''screen cuts to a full blocked long path, With Gumball tied up (except for his one arm), Bryan is seen with a big car. Gumball: Bryan is gonna run me over! I've only got one arm untied! Darwin (on the phone): Why can't you just break yourself out!? Gumball: Cause Bryan is keeping an eye on me, Waiting for three hours to end! Besides The entire road is covered with stone! And Bryan has the drill to break the stone! cuts to Darwin. Darwin: Alright! I'm on my way! Darwin's Phone: CALL FROM NICOLE Darwin: up the phone ''Hi Mrs. Mom! Anais (on the phone): ''noises in the backrgound Hey Darwin, Mom gave me her phone, We need big help! Mom's trying to control this new product she brought but it's going crazy! You've got 3 hours to help us Darwin! Please!! the call Darwin: OH SHOOT. Darwin: I gotta be quick! Darwin: confused ''Though what was that growling? ''camera zooms in Darwin's face as he looks suprised. Darwin: Oh no. runs quickly. timecard says "Some time later" Darwin: with his phone in his hand So again, Why am I running? Phone has a beep message, and then has another one. Darwin: at the phone phone first displays "Sent by Gumball: DUDE PLEASE HURRY! BRYAN IS GONNA DO IT ANY HOUR NOW!", and it secondly displays "Sent by Nicole: Darwin, This is Anais, You have to hurry! Please." Darwin: Right. Darwin: But how am I supposed to get there that quick? Darwin: I'll just try. says: "Much more later" Darwin: Hmmmph.... close ''Aha! There's Elmore! It's pretty far away... Darwin: ''fast ''I'm just gonna rush even faster!! ''cuts to beneath, Darwin falls into a hole Darwin: Aahhh!! sound is seen stuck in the hole Darwin: SOMEBODY HELP! Darwin: with depression Darwin: Think...! of Darwin's brain he gets a Flashback from Nicole talking to Darwin. Nicole (flashback): Look honey, Just because you don't think you can do it doesn't mean you can't do it! You can try a lot and maybe soon, You'll succeed! Like thanks to Gumball you finally got lungs and legs! brain shows another flashback with Banana Joe. Banana Joe (flashback): Darwin, just because you think you're a clown like me doesn't mean you can be serious! Get inspired by others and maybe soon you'll be serious! brain shows a flashback with Richard. Richard (flashback): Come on Darwin! You can run that fast to get a discount for that food! You just gotta believe, Like how I believed and eventually it was true!; I never wanted a job and I kept hope in that wish and look where I am now; Without a job-- sleeps. brain shows yet another flashback with Larry. Larry (flashback): Okay Darwin look, You can't buy my love with money but with friendship, You should just gain my trust and then I guess I can be more of friends with you. brain shows a fifth and final flashback with Carrie. Carrie (nicely) (flashback): Darwin I wanted to say now that we're alone.. I care about you. So Please, Believe in yourself and... You will do whatever you want! Please Darwin. Trust my words. closes his eyes. screen goes black. is out of the hole. Darwin: I WILL GET OUT! Darwin: eyes Huh? I'm out..? Yay! Darwin: Now that I'm out, Time to save Gumball and Anais! Darwin: Running ''Urgghh!!! Darwin: Though 3 hours? I think I'll save Gumball first.... But Anais and Mrs. Mom are with a crazy creature..! Darwin: ''screams ''Ughh all this pressure! Just all three are in bad situations!.... Hmmmmmm.....!!!! Darwin: I'll save Gumball first. ''says: "Second hour" Darwin: Elmore is so close! I can see the buildings! Darwin: Hopefully I'm not too late! says: The final third hour, As Darwin reaches Elmore Darwin: Elmore! Now time to save Gumball! hears growling and a 12 year old scream Darwin: That must've been the monster troubling Mrs. Mom and Anais! And the scream must've been Gumball! I'm gonna save you bro! cuts to Gumball tied up; Bryan is now ready Bryan: Time to fry Gumball! Bryan: bike Gumball: break NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! bike is ready to go Bryan: drives '' Gumball: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bryan: ''distracted ''Ugh shut up with the screaming! ''wears a helmet Bryan: Say goodbye!!! Gumball: NO NO...!! eyes when Bryan is getting close to Gumball; Darwin dashes and stops Bryan go slow motion Gumball: eyes ''Huh? Darwin: ''at Gumball with a smile Gumball: back opens his can and puts fish flakes in his mouth, Shoots the flakes at Bryan's bike wheels; As his bike is damaged. goes back to normal speed Bryan: No! Ughhh. Curse you! Darwin: voice and face ''GIVE THE DRILL. Bryan: ''Scared ''Okay! It's over there ''to the drill ''Just don't hurt me! Darwin: Okay. ''cuts to Gumball and Darwin running Gumball: So again, Why are we running? Darwin: I just told you why we are running ten seconds ago! Gumball: Gah! Just say it again! Darwin: We need to stop a monster troubing Anais and Mrs. Mom! cuts to Elmore Shopping inside, A big acid monster is seen growling and flipping out, With Anais and Nicole trying to stop it and Darwin go into the room Anais: Darwin! Darwin: So what do we do? Anais: See that can over there? to it Darwin: Yeah. Anais: Sneak behind the monster, Grab the can and then jump to the monster putting it in the can and then quickly close the lid! Darwin: Are you crazy?! Anais: Well that's the only solution! Anais: Gumball you distract it while Darwin gets the can! Gumball: Ugh. Fine. starts making noises and faces at the monster as it stops and looks at Gumball stares at Gumball (excluding Darwin who is getting the can) grabs the can Monster: to growl; Then lifts up Gumballl in his hand Gumball: Ah! faints as the monster is about to eat Gumball, Darwin whistles at him Darwin: the can ''Hey punk! Let go of my brother! ''monster growls at Darwin as it throws Gumball into the can food section Gumball: OW! Darwin: at the monster as the monster approaches him, And then quickly gets it into the can and shuts the lid Darwin, Nicole and Anais: Phew. Nicole: Seems as if we need to heat it up to not make it be like that. Darwin: What about Gumball? Nicole: We'll just take him home and put him to rest till he wakes up. Nicole and Anais sigh in relief as the episode ends; And Ice cream bomb plays Trivia * This episode is the second episode to premiere in 2017; And the first to premiere in February. * This episode will air in the UK, Bulgaria and Spain before premiering in the US and everywhere else. It is also released on Demand. **When fans who weren't in the UK, US, Bulgaria and Spain saw the airdate for "The Choosing" for their countries, They criticized the schedule because "Nobody watches Cartoon Network on Fridays anymore". ***Although days later the episode was then scheduled to air February 11 internationally, Then fans were okay with that. ***The same day that happened the episode was planned to air earlier in February for US viewers. *This episode doesn't have the usual titlecard, but instead has the name, writers and storyboarders written in a see-able font while the first seconds of the episode plays. **Although on later reruns, A titlecard was added and the text was removed. * Ben said that this episode starts at some point during evening. * Cartoon Network uploaded clips and a preview of this episode on the CN app. **If one arranges all the clips and the preview, The full episode can be formed. ***Later on the clips were deleted as the episode was released On-Demand. * In "The Bus", It was proven that Gumball and Darwin have phones. (in the texting while walking lesson flashback) * A short called "Ice Cream Bomb" was seen after the Episode, It came out online before coming with The Choosing on 24 January 2017. * Ice Cream Bomb's plot is similar to The Choosing's, But Gumball is the one "helping", Nicole and Richard are the ones in help (although Nicole isn't really needing help). But Gumball doesn't have to go to them to help them. * The plot for "Ice Cream Bomb" is from an Uncle Grandpa Time Bomb and Ice Cream short. *Despite being voiced by Nicolas Cantu and Donielle T. Hansley Jr. in this and the previous episode and so on, Jacob Hopkins and Terrell Ransom Jr. still voice Gumball and Darwin for "The Specie Part 2", Although after that episode Nicolas and Donielle have became Gumball and Darwin's voice actors. **This also has more proof as the production code for this episode and "The Race" are bigger numbers than the production code for "The Specie Part 2". * Richard is the only absent Watterson member in this episode; Although he appears in the flashback. *According to a script of this episode which wasn't used, Bryan was meant to be in this episode. *This episode and "The Specie Part 2" are the only ones to premiere in February 2017. (for US and UK) *This episode is the first Season 5 episode to have a low amount of writers. Continuity * Music from "The Countdown" is reused. * Backgrounds from "The Bumpkin" are reused. Goofs/Errors * For some reason, Darwin has the wifi available while away from Elmore, though It would've been impossible to get wifi at a far place; However Darwin could've used Cellular data. Gallery Choosing GBDR run.png|Gumball and Darwin running to save Anais and Nicole. Ice Cream Bomb Synopsis Richard needs to know what color wire to cut on a time bomb which can't be set off with buttons with the help of Gumball, While Nicole is asking Gumball what Ice Cream Flavor he wants. Ice Cream Bomb Transcript Announcer: Now you're about to watch a short of The Amazing World of Gumball called... ICE CREAM BOMB! short starts with Gumball only in the Wattersons' House, chilling on the couch watching TV. Home phone rings. Gumball: FINALLY! Something to do other than watching TV! up to the phone the phone ''Hello? ''line forms in the center of the screen, On the left is Gumball on the phone and on the right is Richard in a vent looking place, With a scissors and a time bomb with wires (Respective Colors: Red, Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Green) on it, With the time bomb at 1:51 seconds of time before exploding as the time goes down. Richard: Gumball! Help! Which wire do I cut on this timebomb? Gumball: Well what colors are there? Richard: Let's see, Uhhh... Red! Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow and..... Gumball: And? Richard: Green.........? Gumball: Hmmm, Okay..... home phone rings again Gumball: Hang on Dad. Richard: Do whatever your doing quick!! right line shows Nicole and the ice cream shop and on the menu is a list of Ice Cream flavors. Nicole: Hi Honey, Darwin, Anais and I stopped by at the Ice Cream shop, We've all picked your flavors, What do you want? Gumball: Do they have Chocolate? Nicole: Yes. Gumball: Okay! Two scoops of chocolate! Nicole: Alright honey, Also can you call Richard to know what flavor he wants? Gumball: M'kay! right line switches back to Richard, More scared, And with the time bomb at 1:07 time; ticking every second Gumball: Hey dad, What Ice Cream flavor do you want? Richard: Chocolate, 5 scoops! Gumball can we ple-- cuts the call back to Nicole. Gumball: Dad says he wants Chocolate with 5 scoops. Nicole: Ok honey. cuts back to Richard, With the time now at 0:50 now; As it keeps ticking Gumball: Hey dad, So what were we on again? Richard: Time bomb! Please, The colors again are Red, Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow and Green! Gumball: Hmmmm........... for a few seconds Gumball: I know! Richard: Which? Gumball: Uhhhhhh......... Purple! Richard: Thanks son! ends the call. Gumball: to bored mood ''Well that was fun. ''explosion can be heard explosion stops, As a Richard with a lot of gas marks and scratches comes screaming; Smashing into the house, Landing on his face. Gumball: at Richard; in a normal mood Hey Dad. ends Category:By AaditS Category:Season 5 By AaditS Category:Episodes On-Demand Category:Episodes on the CN App Category:Episodes on the Cartoon Network App